Distractions
by PrehistoricPlague
Summary: Tony/Bruce one-shot for now . Just some fluff, Tony tries to help Bruce cope with his 'condition' in ways that don't involve him tearing apart buildings.


In the harsh lighting of the lab, Bruce banner felt uneasy. Certainly at a point in his life he had become used to it until his experimental failure. And spending so much time in the slums and dreary workplace he'd called home before Shield picked him up, he hadn't been subjected to a sterile study environment for sometime. Even his stay on the flying fortress hadn't given him the time to adjust.

Not to mention his time had been cut short when the-other guy-took over.

While Stark's labs were significantly clearer of stress, it didn't do much to ease the headache building in his skull and he eventually had to sit down, rubbing his eyes beneath his spectacles. He was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to agree to join Stark and continue his work in Stark Tower. He was hundreds of feet above the ground, in a building primarily made of windows that, while tempered and strong, would not withstand the sheer strength of the Hulk if he were to snap-what if that happened? What if-

"Still tiptoeing?"

He could almost hear the grin that followed the words, that was the thing about Stark, Bruce was able to predict him better than most. He may have seemed unpredictable, a loose wire even to someone who didn't notice the pattern in his actions. But Bruce could see that his spontanuity and general sarcasm was exactly what one needed to figure him out. Always expect the unexpected with Tony Stark.

He looked up at the billionaire standing a few feet ahead of him, hands in his pockets. He was right, a cocky but knowing grin was plastered to his face. he stood there casually and at ease, one of the few who did not look at him with concern, or tiptoe around him in word and action afraid of breaking his control

What's more, Tony admired him, accepted his hideous, two-faced, "condition".

"Maybe, but I don't have a lot of options- especially with you sneaking up on me all of the time." He replied in a light hearted attempted at clearing the air of discussion, though he knew it wouldn't stop it.

"Or, maybe you just need to let yourself go sometimes."

Stark wandered somewhat aimlessly as he spoke, looking at things, picking things up as he went. Bruce noticed these details, Tony was expressive when he talked. He wandered, he examined, his hands and arms would exaggerate his words in simultaneously obvious and subtle ways. It sometimes made it appear he was easily distracted, though Bruce expected it helped him think and kept his endless flow of thoughts from spiraling out of control.

"You need to let off steam," He continued, "open an outlet for all for the stressers you pent up daily."

Bruce shook his head a bit.

"Come on doc, your self control is admirable, but I still think you need to strut."

"It would be nice," Banner agreed. "But it wont work, letting the Hulk turn your building into a punching bag may suit him but I hardly remember anything- so my stress remains."

Tony cuckled. "Why have you become consumed with the idea that the only way to release your stress is by becoming a green ape - no offense meant. I'm aware I'm more fond of it than you are."

One of the rare times he found it hard to respond. Tony had only managed to repeatedly stun him with his inclination toward the monster.

"Really now-what would you suggest then?"

"Oh - maybe - let someone in?" He set the vial he was holding down and walked over to him. "Stop putting everyone at green-arms length?"

He circled behind him, Bruce was mildly perplexed with his suggestion.

"Are you suggesting I go out in public? Try to make friends? Heh...I don't think you- what are you-_ oh_-!"

For someone who did most of his hefty work in an iron suit, he had surprisingly strong hands. On their own they were a force to be reckoned with as they nearly disabled him as each expert finger battled the tense muscle of his shoulders, neck and upper back. Defeating each knot and kink, rendering him useless. He was barely able to regain some sort of consciousness before Tony began to speak again.

"Pepper suggested I learn something useful in my spare time. Of course it's not useful to me unless I'm directly benefited. Not sure when I thought this would come in handy, but I did gleefully discover that it's useful to silence words I don't want to hear or give me room to ramble like I do."

He was making one-sided conversation, for the purpose of speaking without confrontation. Brce had no choice but to listen as even the idea of trying to speak escaped him.

"You know, I didn't ask you to come here just to work and study everyday. I don't invite extended guests very often, I'm intrigued by you- I'm sure you've gathered I don't make friends very easily, not just because I'm obnoxious and self-absorbed, I'm also incredibly picky.

You're incredibly smart, but clueless in social frivolity, it's-refreshing. I enjoyed our discussions and I refused to just let you get away so quickly. After all, I don't share my things very well."

What was this? Bruce tried to make sense of all of it, but the attention shifting to his sore neck made it difficult.

"If it isn't obvious doctor," He said, hands cupping his face and leaning it back to face him. "I like you."

It took Bruce a moment to realize he had almost stopped breathing, and now his chest rose and fell as calmly as he could make it while captured in the gaze of the other man. He wanted to reply, but again, was rendered speechless by Tony Stark of all people.

His mental battle to speak wouldn't matter though, as the feel of lips pressing against his proved Stark wasn't going to give him the option to. He couldn't agree, disagree, argue, laugh it off even, he had to accept it or snap and end the situation quickly.

The former wasn't feeling like such a bad option, so he lifted a hand to the side of the others face, closing his eyes.

And just accepted it.


End file.
